The Star Crossed Lovers of District 2
by Cara Jay
Summary: *Currently not working on this story* Clove and Cato both volunteer for the 74th annual Hunger Games, after training together for 10 years. But there is a spark between them that neither of them have noticed before...
1. Prologue

I never used to be very violent. But that was when I was younger. That was before the training began. Before I met _him_.

* * *

"Hello, Clove, My name is Olive." Said the woman that would be my trainer for the next 10 years. Right up until I volunteer myself for the Games. I was lucky enough to have a previous Victor of the Games as my trainer; no doubt my mother and father paid extra money to have her train me, I always get the best from them. She was talking to me in a very patronizing tone, probably in an attempt to calm the five year old that was me. I mean, I was about to be faced with weapons that could kill me, or anyone I wanted to kill, for crying out loud! But I wasn't scared. In fact, quite the opposite; I was excited. I was ready.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic that I have ever written, but I am hoping that it will turn out well. This is just an introduction for my story, and I will post the rest as it comes to me :) I would love to get some feedback on this, so please leave a comment, and maybe give me some ways that I could improve it? Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi, guys! So, this is the first proper chapter of my story, and unfortunately it doesn't have any Cato in it yet, but believe me, it will. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What would you like to try first, Clove?" Olive asked me. I considered this briefly, and decided that I'd like to learn how to kill someone in an especially cool way, a way that would make me be remembered, a way that would get me sponsors...

"Knives" I said, my face and voice determined. "Throwing knives." Olive smiled down at me and said

"Of course, the throwing knives are over here." And with that, she lead me over to a massive mahogany table; the poorer Districts don't have this sort of luxury, it tends to be District 1 and here, District 2 that get favoured by the Capitol and get things like food and ornate decorations, and also get overlooked for training for the Games, which technically we are not allowed to do. But it wasn't the table that was special.

When we got close enough for me to see what the table was holding, I stopped dead.

"What's the matter, Clove?" Olive asked me.

"N-nothing." I replied. "It's just, this is the biggest knife collection I've ever seen... it's beautiful!"

Olive laughed. "Of course it's the biggest knife collection you've ever seen, how can we train killers like you with only a few weapons?" I didn't like how she was already calling me a killer when she hadn't seen what I could do, if I could even do anything, but she had a point; I couldn't become better if they didn't have the best weapons around. I smiled and nodded up at Olive.

"Right then. Shall we get started?" She asked, and I nodded again. "Well then, take your pick and I'll get some targets sorted for you."

I took my first real look at the knives. There were big butchers knives, all the way down to tiny ones that looked almost elegant. I picked up a few of these to try, as they looked the safest and lightest. When I looked up from the knives, Olive had brought over a dummy of a person that had targets on it; one on its head, one on its heart, and another on its groin. Olive told me that the nest place to aim at to kill would be the heart, and then told me to throw the knives and see where they hit. I walked up to the red line so that there was about three metres between me and the dummy and aimed my knife at the target on the heart. I took a deep breath and threw the knife. The whole training centre went quiet. I looked up and saw that the knife had hit its mark. Right in the middle of the target. Right on the heart. I aimed a second knife at the dummy's head and threw. Dead centre again. I aimed my last knife at the target on the dummy's groin, and let the knife slip through my fingers again. Dead. Centre. The training centre erupted into applause and a smile spread across my face. I had been worried that I wouldn't have been good at anything and wouldn't fit in, boy was I wrong!

I turned around to look at Olive to see that her face was fixed on me with a look of genuine shock plastered on her face. Her blue eyes were twice the size they usually were and were almost bulging out of her head, and her pale pink lips were formed into the shape of an 'o'. I smiled widely at her and that seemed to snap her back to reality as she smiled back.

* * *

**Authors Note: What do you guys think? Should I continue? I plan to bring Cato into things in the next chapter, so please review and give me some constructive criticism, I really want to make this story as good as I can!  
**


End file.
